1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injector for medical use having a needle fixed to its syringe, particularly to a safety injector which permits the used needle to be handled with safety.
2. Description of Related Art
One example of such safety injector is disclosed in Japanese Patent 1-136665(A). This prior art injector includes adisposable container for containing the needle after used and removed from the syringe.
More specifically the used needle can be removed from the syringe by using the cover plate of the disposable container, not directly using one's fingers. For this purpose the cover plate is designed to have a slot made therein, comprising a wide section for receiving the flanged end of the needle and a narrow section for catching the flanged end of the needle. The whole length of used needle is inserted from the wide section of the slot in the disposable container, and the syringe is moved toward the narrow section of the slot so that the flange of the needle may be put in contact with the rear side of the cover plate across the narrow section of the slot. Then, the syringe is pulled up to leave the used needle in the disposable container.
Inconveniently injectors must be carried always along with associated disposable containers, and such disposable containers must be put aside when using the injectors. More disadvantageously after using the injector a doctor or nurse inserts the used needle into the slot of the disposable container. On this occasion there is a danger of injuring his or her hand or finger with the contaminated needle. If the syringe-and-needle is not moved so far as to put the needle completely in the narrow section of the slot of the cover plate, it may happen that the contaminated needle is not removed from the syringe when the syringe is pulled up from the disposable container, and then the contaminated needle is likely to injure one's hand or finger as a result of counter action to the pulling-up of the syringe.
There has been, therefore, an increasing demand for reducing such inconvenience and danger in handling injectors.